Pure Magic
by MikeyLovesAnime
Summary: Lucy And Natsu had progressed a long way since the first time they met but when lucy tells natsu she pregnant, Thats When Their Fairy Tale Starts. Days In The Life Of The Dragneel Family.
1. Pregnant Preposal

"LEVY HURRY IM PUKING MY GUTS UP OVER HERE U SLOW ASS BOOKWORM!"

"Im not going to take that as insult."

"YOU SHOULD!"

Levy hurry's to Lucys side with the trash can in her hands " Hey just get it all out, you'll be fine" "DO I LOOK LIKE IM FINE" Natsu just got back from his two month mission not knowing Lucy was sick with the "stomach flu". "yo Luce, what happened?' Natsu said with a worried expression, Lucy blushed as soon as he asked. "I um... I -" " She has the stomach flu." Lucy could feel the pink turn to a dark red blush as levy answered natsus question. "oh... should i get mirajane?" " no natsu i'll be fine- *Barf" "you'll be fine my ass im getting Mira..." and with that natsus voice trailed off " Natsu really, she'll be fine i talked to Wendy earlier she gave us some tea mix that'll help with the nausea." "fine." Natsu mummered under his breath " its just i hate seeing her like this, ya know? it makes me sad to see my girl in pain" Lucys checks began to fill with the dark red blush once again. " th-thanks" said a nervous Lucy.

" um hey i better get going , Gajeeld is waiting for me at the library ."

" wow i never thought id see that iron head at a library... yea you better get there before someone asks him if hes lost."

"shut up natsu your not that likely to be found in a library either." said an annoyed levy

"Bye Levy see ya later"

" Bye Girl"

And with that levy vanished "so are you cold? Because i cannnn warm you up." " NATSU TRASH CAN HURRY!" with that natsu ran to fetch the trash can when he came back lucy threw up her lunch back into the trash can for the thousandth time today.

 **Later That Night ...**

"hey feeling any better luce?"

"way better but super tired"

" i'd say you are you've been puking all day that is tiring and all I've done is stand by and watch."

"Don't beat yourself up for it, okay?"

"Yeah Okay."

"Now shall we go to bed?"

"yeah"

With that lucy laid her head against natsu's bare chest feeling a nice pillow of warmth as he pulled her closer. he began to feel a warm tear run down his chest and could hear lucys "quiet" sobs

"luce whats wrong?"

*no response

"LUCY WHATS THE MATTER WITH YOU?"

"N-natsu" she managed to say between sobs

"what lucy whats wrong, did someone say something to you because i swe-"

"natsu would you leave me if i was pregnant?"

what if he leaves me i mean were only 20 he's probley not ready what if he leaves me i don't want to lose him hes my world. with that thought in her head lucy began crying more harshly with harder tear falling. natsu put her in his lap and buried his head into her soft golden locks of hair.

"Now why would i leave my love and my child if you were pregnant?"

"wait, are you-"

Natsu was cut off by lucys crying nod "Im sorry natsu im a horrible person!" she buried her head into his chest and started crying harsher than before

"L-Lucy,i am so happy beyond limits. you don't understand how happy this makes me."

"w-what?, Y-Your happy?"

"OF COURSE LUCY WE'RE GONNA BE PARENTS WHY WOULD'NT I BE HAPPY?"

" We're gonna be parents?, W-WE'RE GONNA BE PARENTS!" said a happily satisfied lucy

"come on lets get some sleep"

natsu began pulling Lucy close to him and put his arms over her waist and under her neck like always.

 **Later Into The Night...**

natsu with a half-open eyelid spotted Lucy shivering under the blanket. As he pulled her closer he noticed something she look amazing in the moonlight as he brushed hair out of her face and Lucy nudged her head towards his hand like if she knew it was there. "Lucy out of all people why did you chose me? all your choices you chose me? but what i really want to know is how i got so lucky." Because Natsu i love you i fell in love with the most handsome, charming, crazy, goofy, stupidest man ever. and i couldn't think of being with anyone else because everyone else cant be you."dumbfounded that she was awake the whole time natsu blushed with a intense red

"I Love you Lucy."

"I Love you too Natsu."

 **1 Hour Later...**

Lucy got up and ran too the bathroom at an intense speed the door flung open yet made no sound until Lucy had a disagreement with her pregnancy. natsu waking up at the lack of shape that was next to him picked up Lucys morning sickness sounds and rushed to the bathroom to help her." t- tha- barf" " hey dont talk just get it out so you can sleep, Okay?" lucy nodded before puking again. after she was done natsu picked her up bridal way and carried her back to bed, laying her down on him and holding her close as if she were to fall if he didnt. he couldnt sleep so he played with lucys hair until she feel back asleep after she was asleep then he feel asleep shortly after

 **The Next Day...**

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yea?"

"Can I stay In bed all day?"

"As long i can stay here with you." lucy let out a small giggle then gave natsu a passionate kiss before she got up to take a shower " hey Natsu" " Yea luce?" come here "do i look fat?" " your pregnant luce its only natural but i think you look even sexier with your barely "Baby Bump" wear something nice today, okay luce?" " for what?" "you'll see, so... just wear something nice like leggings and a dress shirt just dont go all out?" "Okay Babe im gonna trust you on this."

 **At The Fairy Tale Guild Hall...**

"So are you ready Flame-Brain?" asked the ice wizard grey "As ready as i'll ever be ice princess." "Okay every One can i have your attention, natsu and lucy have an announcement to make so listen up." "thanks mirajane" "anytime lucy." "Ok well everyone Im-Im Pregnant!" squealing girls and manly- men (elfman) were starting to cry tears of joy around lucy and the guys giving natsu pats on the backs. "ok Here it goes wish me luck" natsu gets down one one knee behind lucy " luce, you have made me the happyest man alive for 3&1/2 years now, and since the moment i laid eyes i meet you i knew that i ahd to protect you with everthing even if my life depended on it and thank mavis i did or i wouldnt get to ask you this... lucy hearfillia will you take my last name and give me the pleasure of making you my wife and the mother of all my children?" "N-natsu...

 **Find out what she says in the next chapter... will lucy become a dragneel or stay a heartfillia and turn down her soulmate?**

 **DISCLAMER:**

 **i do not own fairy tale hiro mashima does otherwise lucy and natsu whould already be married with 3 kids**


	2. Life Or Death?

"N-Natsu Of Course I'll Marry you!"

*All The Guild Members Start Cheering As Natsu lifted Lucy off her feet, kissed her, then he took her home and they watched bad Christmas movies as it was around Christmas time while drinking hot chocolate. That Night Lucy went to get a glass of milk after her daily morning sickness as natsu was heading back to bed he herd a loud crash. He flinched and ran towards the kitchen to see if lucy was alright. to his concern lucy was leaning against the counter as if she almost fell.

"THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?"

"I went to get a glass so i could get some milk but i slipped and dropped it."

"Natsu whats happening?" ask natsus exceed happy

"its fine happy go back to bed same for you lucy go back to bed I'll bring you a glass of milk when i get done cleaning this up, be in there in a minute."

"Im Sorry."

"wh-" when he turned around she was heading back to the room "I'll talk to her when i get in bed." not know that might be the last time he hears her voice

as he gets closer to his room the less sound he could hear "i usually can hear her deep breathing by know as he run into his room to find his fiance hyperventilating "HAPPY GO GET WENDY ,NOW!" Natsu said with the heaviest tears gushing down his face happy did what he was told to do so

"Luce can you hear me, luce just do what I do Breath In Hold Breath Out keep doing this until you get back to normal breathing, you are not going to die on me luce, you just wont!"

 **Sorry for the scary cliffhanger butttt... it helps you want to read more. I'll post more in a lil-bit but right now i am in a huge writers block so imma read some more nalu fanfic and hopefully i get my inspiration back bet you can,t wait to read it ;)**


	3. The Miracle

"LUCE NO NO NO NO LUCY NOOOOO WHY ME OF ALL PEOPLE COME ON LUCY PULL THROUGH THIS YOUR STRONGER THAN THIS!" Lucy? Hey Luce quit messin with me. Luce? he thought to him self"could this be it? his about-to-be perfect life coming to an end? him losing the most important person, him losing his first child,him losing his **_future_**? No im not letting it end this way every time he gave her CPR it seemed to get more and more useless he thought to himself what if this really is the end of everything?tear rolling down his face 100 per second at least thats what it felt like as grey,wendy,mirajane,juvia,levy, and gajeel walked in the words that came out of natsus mouth surprised everyone "i can't protect her from this you have to help me i cant lose her shes everything my world,love, s-she's my __ ** _future_** _."_ "don't worry natsu we'll help her and your child." said the young wind mage herself "T-Thank you s-so much" he carried lucy to the guilds infirmary before laying her down on a bed he kissed he forehead and said four simple words that caused a miracle

"I love you lucy"

"I-I love you too"

"LUCY Y-YOUR ALIVE!"

natsu was practically twirling around the room with her in his arms he gave her the sweetest most passionate kiss he had ever given her and then eventually laid her on a bed to be given a check up

"well the good news is the loss of air did not effect the baby in any way... but the bad news is lucy has to go on special antibiotics for her hyperventilation problems. she suffers from a rare yet not serious illness that is a breakable habit called hystiria. this causes her to have random attacks at any given period of time if not give these pills in time, luckily you brought her here on her first attack so she was treated in more than enough time."

"Im just happy the babys okay."

"im happy that both of you are okay because i cant have one without the other"

 **Disclamer: i do not own the images or the tv show fairy tale no copyright infringement intended also sorry this one was so short lately i havent got much sleep and i am still having writers block help me get some ideas of what should happen next!**


	4. Its Time Levy and Gajeels Anouncement

"n-n-natsu?"

"yea luce?"

"i-its really c-cold in here"

"still,i just turned the heat up?"

"i-i know b-but its really cold in h-here."

"okay,come here... luce your burning up how are you cold?"

"i-i have a f-fever."

"ok , here its warmer in the living room, I'll pull out the couch-bed and we'll sleep there, does that sound good?"

"s-sounds perfect a-achoo!"

natsu picked lucy up off the bed and carried her to the living room. After he sat her on the couch he got her 2 of her pills an a glass of water. He walked into the living room to find lucy sound asleep (still shivering) he walked over a shook her lightly she she could take her medication"luce,hey luce wake up you have to take your meds." "hmm?, oh my meds here let me have them." "I crushed them up and put them in your water so you dont have to swallow them." "Thank you." said lucy while giving natsu a peck on the cheek.

As natsu held lucys shivering body that night he couldn't sleep, he kept thinking about her attack a 2 months back he wondered what would happen if she had another, if she would die next time it did. After that thought tears bit at the corners of his eyelids one managed to escape and it fell on lucys head. He quickly wiped it off er head hoping she wouldn't wake up. He held he close and nuzzled his head into her hair, "sugar" he thought. he always thought lucy smelled like pure white sugar. he remembers when she told him she smelled like a camp fire he blush really bad that day. just to think 1 year ago he was asking her out. he chuckled at the thought

lucy started to shiver again this time more harshly, she began to cry tear after tear. He tried to wake her up to what felt 100 times but had no she woke up, for a minute she cried with her hands in her head say "natsu im sorry".natsu sat there holding her in his ares trying to calm her down, after she was done crying natsu asked her about her nightmare. she told him she been took over by demon and she had killed hi. natsu surprised he told her it was just a nightmare and that there was no reason to cry. that night neither of them got much sleep for lucy continuously had different nightmares that all ended with natsu or herself dying. natsu said that if he had too he would lay there all night with her if it meant she wouldnt have anymore nightmares.

 **The Next Day...**

"Natsu im sorry i kept you up all night with my stupid problems."

"nonsense you couldnt help it, and i know if you could you would have."

"I'm gonna go get in the shower."

"can i come?"

"NO!" says an extremly red lucy

" i was kidding"

after lucy got ready her and natsu left for the guild. once They arrived levy and gajeel had some news to share with the guild.

"Lucy your here just in time."

"everyone can i have you attention."

"gajeel and i are having twins!"

"no way levy i feel so happy for you!, you and gajeel will have cute babies. i can imagine it now little black and blue haired babies crawling around!"

"yea and i can see the little pink and blonde haired toddlers running around too! you only have 4 more months till you and natsu get to see that cute little dragon slayer of yours."

" 9 for you! But once the baby develops its legs you dont get any for you you'll have twice the trouble."

"oh dont remind me."

 **4 Months Later at 3:28...**

"Natsu wake up!"

*No Response

"NATSU!"

"IM UP!"

" whats happening lucy?"

"Natsu I-Its Time."


	5. The Birth

As Natsu rushed Lucy to the guild Wendy was already there cleaning the infirmary "WENDY LUCYS WATER BROKE AND SHE IS IN LABOR!"

"WAY TO STATE THE OBVIOUS NATSU!" lucy manage to say between screams

as natsu held lucys hand lucy whispered his name

"Natsu?"

"he bent down to hear what she was telling him only to find out it was not needed

"yea luce?"

"YOU DID THIS TO ME I SWEAR WHEN I GET THIS CHILD OUT OF ME YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

natsu stepped back with a horrified look on his face but then stepped closer as lucy screamed. when the screams of pain stopped he saw his child being taken over to the small infant size tub. he softly elbowed lucy in the side to get her to look but as he turned his head to speak to his fiance he saw her unconscious body with her head tilted back in a manner as if she was dead natsu had a mere second of panic before mirajane ran in at natsu screaming lucys name

"LUCY WAKE UP LUCYYY!"

'Mira come over here and wash the baby off shes losing too much blood right now. natsu you need to leave."

"b-but..."

"GO NATSU"

natsu walked out of the room tears welling up in his eyes. what if she dies? and with that one thought natsu could cry u a lake of tears grey can over to natsu as it was becoming morning and grey had come to the guild around 5:30 every morning to take a shower

"whats with the water works flame brain?"

And that mere sentence was enough to set off natsus temper

"SHUT UP GREY!" natsu said as he punched grey in the face causing him to fall on the ground. as grey stood up trying to maintain his balance he was a bit mad himself

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"LUCY IS IN THERE UNCONSCIOUS WITH MY CHILD AND I HAVE NO IDEA HOW THEIR DOING OR IF THEIR OKAY!" and with that natsu feel to his knees and started crying

"listen natsu im sorry."

"Get the hell away from me grey before i really hurt you."

grey walked off feeling guilty as ever to take his daily shower.

 **Authors Note:**

 **sorry i left you at a cliffhanger once again but i love them keep on reading to find out if lucy survives! that natsu grey thing was kinda thrilling dont ya think? Im making a Christmas one shot soon even tho it past christmas i didnt get to it in time sorry but thats all for now because its 4:42 am and im really tired Goodnight!**


	6. Nashi

"natsu whould you like to see your new baby girl?" natsus eyes widened and he began walking towards his new daughter

Natsu was taking in the beauty of his newly born child. she had salmon colored hair that of his own and a smile like lucys. when she opened her eyes he saw the beautiful chocolate brown he saw in lucys.

"n-natsu, can i see her?" natsu handed lucy the baby and put his arm on her shoulder

"she's beautiful."

"nastu what should we name her?"

"nashi, i think we should name her Nashi."

"I love it."

 **Later That Day...**

"she beautiful lucy!"

"so cute!"

"i want to have kids one day!"

"well erza ask jellal you guys are getting married soon..." erza blushed madly at lucys comment

"u-uh i dont think me and jellal are ready for kids yet." erza stammered

"hey luce can i see nashi the guys want to see her."

"yea here." lucy handed natsu the infant trying not to scream from how much it hurt to move in such a way

"well flame brain be happy the kid took back on most of lucys looks otherwise she'd be screwed."

"hey im tryna be happy right now dont ruin my good mood."

"Having kids Is Manly!"

"oh really?" said evergreen as she walked up behind him

"u-um its manly for the woman?" elfman ask nervously

*evergreen smirks and walks away*

"so mira you and lauxus having kids anytime soon, you've been married for a year?"  
"no we just arn't ready yet and i dont think master is either."

 **Sorry this episode was so short i was having troble writing this im out of ideas! :^/**


	7. Surprise!

"natsu i have to go with mira and levy baby clothes shopping."

"why is mira going?"

"because she wanted to, okay nashi is 10 months old now so be careful with her she's in her most fragile state okay?"

"yesh lushi."

"AND WILL YOU STOP EATING THE WHOLE GOD DAMN HOUSE?"

"sorry..."

"okay bath at 6 dinner by 5 and i'll be home by 8 so we can put her to bed."

"Okay."

"she's taking a nap with happy right now so be quiet."

"okay, okay go on have fun."

"thanks natsu your the best!"

"i love you."

"love you too ya pink haired idiot.'

4:30...

"okay nashi lets get your bath ready."

10 Minutes Later...

"Okay nashi in ya go."

"baf!"

"yep this is a baf alright... i hope." i was washing nashi's hair when she burped and her newly formed flames burned a hole in the shower curtain.

"NASHI WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"f-flams!"

"hehehe... wait your mom is gonna kill me."

"hahaha baf baf!"

"okay bath times over lets get you some dinner."

I feed nashi her disgusting baby food that she loved and brought her into the playroom.

"look nashi, its a dragon!"

I picked up her favorite dragon toy and started chasing her around the room with it, her only being able to crawl i slowly walked around the room hearing her happy laugh, her laugh was like lucys it always made me smile.

"Nastu I'm Home!"

"hey luce!"

"nashi is playing in the play room right now with Liliana and Licanna"

"so thats why you told me to bring levy home, you invited gajeel over."

"yep."

"why didnt you invite grey over so they could play with his kids?"

"he said they were asleep."

"its the thought that counts."

"gajeel, natsu help me and lucy finish carrying this stuff in."

after i helped lucy bring all the baby clothes in me and gajeel were confused with some of the items.

"luce why did ya buy newborn clothes?"

her and levy looked to each other and spoke in unison

"surprise!" me and gajeel both happily sweat-dropped.

 **I'm so sorry i haven been updating but i swear i will begin updating again I've just been cought up with other series! but hope you liked this one updating tomorrow!**


End file.
